Project Princess: Princess in Waiting
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: After the brith of Laruel, it seen like Ookiado's Son, Daughter and stepSon ran away a lot. Because of baby Laruel? And what this Ookiado vs Uchikido, but that he wife. Hanako is his wife too, but Uchikido is his 2nd wife.


**Project Princess: Princess in Waiting**

**By: _Yami Chibi Chibi Chibi_**

**Summary:** _It takes after Professorshipper, the whole missing chapters-thing. Things are not has they use to be very happy. They Samuel got married to Delia Ketchum, and things go to hell. Sasami and Samuel, fighting more and more about her music career. When Sasami, leave for a tour for her new album 'Rumors' her and her father are not on good terms. After a few months of touring Sasami comes back home to learn that Samuel 2nd wife Delia, is prangany. It seen like the other to people happy about it are Samuel and Delia. Felina; Samuel's first wife, side with the teenagers and hated the idea of having other baby in the household. When the baby comes, Sasami, breakdown and ran away for home with Treacy and Ash. As the teenagers, are livin' in the secret treehouse in Professor Oak's lab. _

**Prologue **_Baby Spice Grows Up _

**Name:** Sasami Serenity IvyOak

**Birthday:** June 30, 1987

**Sign:** Cancer

**Hair:** Light-Blue or sometimes Voilet

**Favorite Hair Style:** Pigtails

**Eyes:** Pink

**Distingushing Marks:** Two dots in the middle of her fourhead

**Place of Birth:** Viridian City

**Family:** Samuel Oak, Father; Felina Ivy, Mother; Tracey, Adopted Big Brother

**Hometown(s):** Valencia Island, Orange Islands & Pallet Town, Kanto

**Poke'mon: **Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia, Ho-Oh

**School:** Valencia Island High for College creidts in Prorforming Arts

**Favorite Colors: **Pink, Blue, Black and Red

**Favorite Clothes:** Baby doll dresses and Punk type clothes.

**Music Taste: **All type but jazz and blues

**Musical Influences: **Her mother

**Instruments She Plays:** Guait, Viliet, and Paino

**Sasami Likes: **Lollipops, shopping, hugging, laughing and hanging out with friends.

**Sasami Dislike:** dishonest people and cloning pokemon

**Previous Jobs:** Dancer and acterss, child model, appeared in 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie'

**How she wins an Argument: **"I shed a tear for sympathy."

**Greatest Wish:** To be as good as my parents.

**Greatest Fear:** Loneliness

**Favorite Food:** Anything that Brock or I cook.

**If she were a Poke'mon:** "I have to be my best friend that a pokemon, Mew."

**Special Secret:** I have the biggest crush on my best friend Ash Ketchum

**Motto:** "I don't have one."

She's sugar and spice, but is she really that nice? Voilet and light-pink-eyes Sasami IvyOak, better known as _everSereinty._ Or former known as Baby Spice (for her high school-days as a Spice Girl) , is known for her angelic looks and sweet mannerisms, but insidrs warn not to let those innocent looks, fool you. This everGirl is known to quite mischievous. Rarely seen without her trademark lollipop and baby-doll dress, the youngest everGirl is having a ball and getting away with murder! (She could) Also known to her friends as Sammy, she has quite a sweet-tooth, enjoys shooping for crazy clothes and boots and is generally having a great time doing just about anything.

"I'm about as normal as they come. I like different kinds of music. I like to dance and singing. More than anything, through, I feel that fate has been good to me and to the other everGirls in general," she said. Money and fame are woundful, but Sasami feels that honesty and being a good person are what really matters in the end. When asked why, she replied, "You have to have strong moral ethices in order to get along in life. I attribute my appreciation of a sound morality to my mother because she always set a good example for me. My mother is the biggest inspiration in my life," she explained.

The advice she affers to young girls is very simple and direct; "Listen to and trust your moms' advice. She is your best friend." Sasami's strong family ties explain her closness with the other girls. "Even though she's sixteen now, she still our baby. Sometimes, though, she comes arcoss as the eldest because she shouts at us and tells us we're being silly," said Melissa. "Yeah, she's grown a lot more now, but needs lots of attention and cuddles," added Ashely.

Even before her everGirl-days, Sasami was always in the spotlight. Not only is she the heirs' to one of the most famous professor in the world but, Sasami, is the daughter of two. Professor Felina Ivy & Professor Samuel Oak, "Both of my parents are very cool about me being a singer and acterss, never pushin' me to be a poke'mon reseacher like them. In fact my mother helped me in my early days as a singer. She wrote a lot of my songs, because my mom was a singer when she was in college, but she fall-in-love with my father and wanted to be with him, so she drop her singer career and start studing under my father's wing and be came one of the world famous Poke'mon Breeder." Sasami said. "I've been a acterss which I really enjoying. I once auditioned for the part of _Wendy_, the character in 'Wendy meets the friendly ghost Haunter,' and I got it, it was the first movie I was in and I've been in several commercials. I've also appeared in 'The Lizzie McGuire Movie' with started Haylie Ryan, a good friend of my now, we been in a movie together called 'It Takes Two'" she volunteered.

Reminscing that she has since the age of two, she spoke about her early stage experiences. "My first break into Hollywood was when I was two year old, and my mom's best friend Dobbie, enter me into a talent contest. I was up against kids that were five years old, and I was the only two year old. And they had more experiences, on stage then me. So when I took the stage I could hear all the five year olds laughing at me because I was going to go though with it. I sung and everybody loved me. I took first place. A two year old beat out four, five year olds. When I was about four or five, I did a ballet show. I was the actual swan. I wore a big tutu. All the other dancers had to dance around me. It was very exciting." Many people do not know that the young star did attend college and achieved a diploma in Preforming Arts. Sasami was asked how she be came a Spice Girl, "It was original just a big joke that Ashely, Pagie, Melissa, Anna and I make up for one of are school plays. I met Ashely, Pagie and Anna at my school in the Preforming Arts. See we get to choose what we want to study in our school and I want to be in the Preforming Arts like Melissa, because I never had a big brother or sister, so I always though of Melissa as my big sister and I want to do everything she did. So went we put on this play Melissa, got the idea of Spice Girls, it was just support to be for the play and it turn in this big thing people who did not live on Valencia Island want to see us. Sometimes we have to put are plays on hold for a Spice Girls cornect. Now I think of myself as the missing piece of the Spice Girls' puzzle," she smiled.

Despite the group's upset from Anna Addams's almost-forgotten departure, Sasami loves being a Spice Girl and feels they have accomplished so much. "I've done thing as a Spice Girl that I never could have done otherwise. I've been all over the globe. I've mee many famous people and the best thing of all I get to share these experiences with my best friends. There is no question in my mind how grateful I feel from day to day." she exclaimed. "I know people see me now after the Spice Girls, as daddy's little girl, who loves to shop and spend her parents money. It nothin' like that, after the breakdown of the Spice Girls, I started work with my parents in the lab. And Melissa, Ashely and Pagie came back to make one more album called '_Goodbye Spice Girls'_. we called are selfs everGirls, Melissa was everSporty. Ashely was everSweet, Pagie was everSassy and I was everSerenity. After that Melissa, be came a human doctor like her mother. Ashely, married famous football player Ross Twain, and they had two children, Pagie, when back to Valencia's high school to be came the drama teacher they. She loved by all her students. Unlike our drama teacher Mrs. Koch, who we play jokes on everyday, she hated us. The one person I don't know about is Anna Addams after queiting the Spice Girls, I never hear for her since. For myself, I stared a band in Pallet town. But the band is not as know as my solo career." she said with a smile.


End file.
